James' Försvunna Anteckningar
by Philomela Kellswater
Summary: James' anteckningar är försvunna. Och han är väldigt ilsken för att han inte kan hitta dem.


Disclaimer/Notera/whatever: Det här är en gammal historia, som jag hittade för ett tag sen. Den är över ett år gammal, och om inte Josse hade hittat den förra sommaren hade den inte varit något annat än ytterligare en nedkladdad historia utan mening. Den har fortfarande ingen mening, men jag tycker att den är ganska rolig… Och jag äger fortfarande inget förutom Robyn och Aurora.

**James' försvunna anteckningar**

'Vem är den extrema lustigkurre som tagit mina anteckningar från Trollkonsthistorian imorse?' fräser James Potter då han stormar in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Alla tittar upp från det de för tillfället sysselsätter sig med. Om James inte varit så ilsken, hade han nog undrat över det faktum att det bara är femteårselever därinne. Och sedan hade han kommit på att det bara är elever som studerar inför sina OWL-prov som är uppe vid halv två på natten, trots att det är lördag.

'Hur vet du att de blev tagna imorse?' undrar Peter Pettigrew, en av James' vänner.

'Idiot!' säger James bästa vän, Sirius Black. 'Han menar att anteckningarna var från lektionen imorse. Och titta inte sådär på mig James, jag har inte rört dina oläsliga anteckningar!' Peter nickar, men James stirrar fortfarande misstänksamt på Sirius.

'Är du säker på att du verkligen antecknade något?' undrar Remus Lupin, som sitter framför den öppna spisen och spelar Trollkarlsschack med sig själv. Han har tagit paus från allt pluggande, men eftersom ingen annan har tid att göra det, får han alltså spela ensam.

'Det är klart jag är! Och nu har någon i detta rum tagit dem!' vrålar James frustrerat.

'Men varför skulle någon vilja ta dina anteckningar?' undrar Robyn Donaldson förbryllat. Hon och Lily Evans sitter i en soffa och förhör varandra på trollformler.

'För att jävlas med mig, antar jag,' suckar James uppgivet.

'Då vet jag nog vem du letar efter,' säger Sirius och nickar i riktning mot en mörkhårig flicka som verkar totalt omedveten om att Sirius pratar om henne. Hon läser vidare sin bok som om ingen annan existerade i hela världen.

'Nej, jag tror inte att…' börjar Remus, men han avbryts av att James går fram till henne, rycker undan hennes bok, och vrålar:

'AURORA!' Han får det att låta som ett sextonstavigt namn. Aurora Sunrise tittar förvånat upp och ser ut som hon fått en mycket oväntad elchock. När hon väl insett att ingen är död, att det inte brinner och att de inte fått tio extra läxor till imorgon säger hon:

'Och vad i hela friden är så viktigt att du närapå måste spräcka mina trumhinnor och sno mina böcker?'

'Har du händelsevis tagit mina anteckningar från imorse?' undrar James. Aurora tittar skeptiskt på honom, och fnyser:

'Vad i all världen skulle jag gjort det för? Och dessutom så tror jag inte att du gjort några anteckningar på hela dagen.'

'Och vad vet du om det?' undrar Sirius.

'För att det inte vore det minsta likt honom. Vilket ämne pratar vi om?' lyder Auroras svar.

'Trollkonsthistoria' säger James.

'James, tro mig, du gjorde inga anteckningar då,' säger Aurora som om det vore den självklaraste sak i världen.

'Och vad får dig att säga det?' kräver James att få veta.

'För att jag hörde dig snarka,' svarar Aurora, och rycker tillbaka sin bok och fortsätter läsa. Men James tycker inte att samtalet är avslutat, så han vrålar:

'Jag snarkar inte! Och framför allt inte på lektionerna!'

'Jamie, jag hörde dig. Och du somnade förmodligen för att du inte gick och la dig förrän klockan halv fyra inatt'

'Och vad vet du om det?' undrar Sirius igen.

'För att jag var kvar här när ni kom in,' snäser Aurora. 'Och så somnade ni på Trollkonsthistorian imorse. Kan jag få fortsätta att läsa nu, _snälla_?' Utan att vänta på svar återgår Aurora till att läsa, och låtsas inte om James ilska sätt att stirra på henne.

'Okej, du har dem tydligen inte,' säger James efter ett tag. 'Men jag är säker på att jag antecknade. Jag är det!' fortsätter han, och suckar uppgivet igen.

'Om du behöver anteckningar från den lektionen, kan du få låna mina,' säger Remus utan att titta upp från schackbrädet. 'De ligger där borta i min väska.'

'Tack, Remus. Det var snällt. Men det var mina egna jag behövde.'

'Vad kan finnas i dina som inte finns i mina?' undrar Remus.

'Nja, det var en grej som jag gärna vill veta var den finns, som jag skrev under dagens lektion.'

'Vad då för något, om jag får fråga?' säger Sirius.

'Nej, det får du inte fråga, för det angår inte dig,' fräser James. Sirius bara rycker på axlarna, och lägger sig på rygg på golvet. Han visslar lite på en Beatles-låt och tittar upp i taket. Remus flyttar en bonde. Allt är lugnt och fridfullt i ett par minuter. Sedan hörs ett ljudligt snarkande. Det är Sirius som somnat på golvet. Robyn och Lily börjar fnittra, medan James bara suckar. Remus bara flyttar en svart löpare som om ingenting har hänt. Aurora slår igen sin bok med en smäll, reser sig, och går utan ett ord ut ur uppehållsrummet.

'Vad tog det åt henne?' undrar Sirius yrvaket.

'Ingen aning. Och jag trodde att du sov?' säger James, och bläddrar i en bok.

'Här kan man ju inte sova, som folk smäller med böcker och håller på,' lyder Sirius svar. Ingen svarar, alla är upptagna med att plugga, utom Remus, som gör sig själv schack matt.

Efter tjugo minuter kommer Aurora tillbaka igen. Hon har en hög pergamentark i ena handen, och en tunn silverfärgad bok i den andra.

'Får man fråga var du har varit någonstans?' säger Sirius. Aurora bara ignorerar honom, utan hon går fram till James, som sitter framför brasan och leker med en Gyllene Kvick. Hon kastar pergamenthögen vid hans fötter, och frågar:

'Tillhör dem här dig?' James kastar en blick på det översta arket, blir knallröd i ansiktet, nickar och frågar:

'Har du läst dem?' Aurora skruvar på sig, och tittar ut genom fönstret.

'Jag hittade dem utanför uggletornet, kände igen din handstil, och tänkte att du kanske vill ha dem.'

'Vad i all världen gjorde du så långt borta såhär dags?' undrar Lily förvånat. Aurora ignorerar henne, och går slänger sig ner i en fåtölj och slår upp den silverfärgade boken. James samlar hastigt ihop pergamentarken, och lägger dem i sin väska. Sedan säger han:

'Aurora, jag ställde en fråga. Har du läst mina anteckningar?'

'Om du nödvändigtvis ska veta, så har jag läst dina så kallade anteckningar,' säger Aurora utan att titta upp från boken.

'Inser du aldrig vad du faktiskt inte ska snoka i?' vill James veta.

'Inte direkt, nej,' lyder Auroras svar.

'Vad är det där för anteckningar egentligen?' undrar Sirius. Aurora gör en ansats till att säga något, men James avbryter henne.

'Aurora, du håller tyst. Det här angår inte dig. Och vad det anbelangar, så angår det inte dig heller, Sirius.' James låter så rasande att Sirius inte kommer sig för att invända. James samlar ihop sina böcker, tar sin väska, och går upp till sin sovsal. Det behöver väl knappast tilläggas att han drämmer igen dörren med en smäll som fått alla sovande Siriusar att vakna. Men den ende Sirius därinne är redan vaken, och stirrar förvånat efter sin bäste vän.

'Vad var det där om?' undrar Robyn. Ingen svarar henne. Efter ett tag tillägger hon:

'Aurora, vad handlade de där anteckningarna om?'

'Det ska du ge blanka fasen i' svarar Aurora, fortfarande utan att titta upp från sin bok.

'Vad är det du läser som är så intressant?' undrar Sirius. Aurora håller upp boken så att Sirius kan läsa titeln. _The Catcher in the Rye_.

'Oh, den har jag också läst!' utropar Remus.

'Som om jag är förvånad' muttrar Sirius.

'Den är bra,' säger Remus rätt ut i luften.

'Jag vet. Det är därför jag läser den,' svarar Aurora och flinar. 'Fast den är lite speciell.'

'Visst är den. Men det är det som gör den så bra,' säger Remus, och Aurora nickar.

'Är det inte den där huvudpersonen heter så konstigt?' undrar Lily.

'Holden Caulfield,' säger Remus och Aurora på samma gång.

'Vad hette han?' undrar Sirius, som återgått till att halvslumra på golvet.

'Holden Caulfield,' upprepar Aurora. Sirius, Robyn och Lily skrattar.

'Vilket namn! Stackars kille!' frustar Sirius.

'Ditt eget är väl inte mindre skrattretande,' svarar Aurora.

'Vaddå? Vad är det för fel på Sirius Black?'

'Förutom att det låter som artistnamnet på en polsk porrstjärna?' Denna kommentar från Aurora får Lily, Remus, och Robyn att brista ut i gapskratt. Sirius ser däremot inte det minsta road ut.

'Vad vet du om polska porrstjärnor?' frågar han knipslugt efter en stund, vilket får de andra att börja skratta igen.

'Mer än vad du gör, du vet väl knappt var Polen ligger,' svarar Aurora oberört.

'Var snäll och behandla mig inte som en idiot,' säger Sirius förorättat.

'Vill du inte att jag ska behandla dig som det du är?' undrar Aurora oskuldsfullt.

'Äh, håll käften,' muttrar Sirius.

'Ska bli, sir!' säger Aurora och gör honnör. Sedan fortsätter hon att läsa.

**Fortsättning följer… Kanske…**

_Jag ville egentligen ta bort den biten om_ The Catcher in the Rye, _men kände mig tvingad att behålla Auroras kommentar om polska porrstjärnor… Tänk jag visste inte att jag hade skrivit nåt sånt. Kom ihåg, gott folk, att det här är en gammal historia, så ni får ta den för vad den är…_


End file.
